Their Story Book One: The Beginning
by Pongi-ii324
Summary: Rewrite: Snow, Luna and Bramblekit are on a journey to happiness,love and acceptance even if it means traveling around the ow, a white cat, must rough it out on her own and find her lost brother, Luna made a promise and is going to keep it even if it means leaving her family and friends, Bramblekit must try to survive as a brown cat without a mother in the wilderness.
1. Prologue

I opened my eyes looking up at my mother, Night, she was sleeping soundly, her flank rising up and down with my brother and I curled up closed to her. Our mother was the best, our father abandoned us when we were only kits after our two older siblings died but my brother and I survived. Yet we weren't enough for him so he took off and left mother to look after us. I'm Snow and my brother is Tail we both have white fur because we're white cats and live in the icy parts, at least during leaf-bare. I started to move away from my mother I got to my paws and looked around the den. It was bright and the sun infiltrated the sky causing the ice to sparkle. Tail began yawning and getting up from his slumber. Once fully awake he rushed past me and gazed out into the distance.  
He's excited to go to the land. Every year the ice melts; at least that's what our mother tells us, I was born on the ice and I'm five moons so I've never seen anything but the ice. The ice is all I know. Mother says that land has snow that's brown and sticks to our paws and whiskers from the ground that are green I've never seen green but I think it's like white.

"Snow, Tail come on I'm going hunting." I heard mother call and she unfurled herself and got to her paws.

"I'm coming!" I heard my brother shout ", I'm going to catch a salmon and eat it whole." He boasted puffing his small chest out.

"No, you're both going to learn how to fish before we go to land." she said firmly looking at Tail disapprovingly.

One time mother caught us a fish, it was big, fat and juicy. Tail and I were ready to eat it then this big cat came to take it Tail had hissed at him and said it was our catch then the big cat attacked Tail clawing his side until mother clawed his eyes for harming her kit. Tail still has that scar, a streak of pink on his white flank. The big cat had hissed at our mother, said that we were old enough to take care of ourselves, that prey had become harder to find, this will be our last day on the ice before we went to land. Once mother caught the fish we began to travel.

"Mama, can we rest I feel dizzy, my paws hurt, I want food!" My brother started wailing.

"No you don't, your five moons old, almost six, by then you should be old enough to take care of yourself, but you can't because you rely on me to look after you." She snarled at him and he started whimpering. "But, we may rest here for the night." She said we both cuddled close to her tired under the stars.

I woke up and padded out of my basket looking at my mother Fluffy she had black fur on her back and white paws and underbelly. Laying next to our housefolk, my father, King was in the corner growling he used to live in the forest before he came here and he hated it here. He spent a large amount of his time lying down and glaring claws at anyone who dared to disturb him. I looked for Yeti, my best friend, he was about six moons older than me but we got along fine.

It was feeding time the housefolk gave us a bowl of food my father calls it kittypet slop but eats it nonetheless. I understood why he called it slop I didn't like it I preferred the fruit we got sometimes, the thought of delicious blueberries yum.

"Hey, Luna let's go ask Sylvester to tell us a story. " Yeti called rushing over to me, he looked a bit like me but had a splash of white fur on his chest. Unlike the others I have pure black fur. Father says it's because I have forest blood, kittypets don't have full black fur unless they have forest blood.

Yeti and I went to Sylvester who was laying down weakly, he was the oldest cat here about 96 moons he knows a bit about the wild.

"Sylvester can you tell us a story." Asked Yeti politely.

"The Firestar one! "I added bouncing on my paws.

"Fine, Firestar at the time Rusty was a kittypet like you he had orange fur like fire. He went to the forest one day and joined a clan called Thunderclan. He was then made an apprentice called Firepaw. Then a warrior Fireheart and he saved his clan from an evil cat called Tigerclaw. He was banished and joined Shadowclan and became Tigerstar and joined with Bloodclan then he was killed and Fireheart then Firestar killed the evil cat I believe his name was scar or courage, I forget."

I loved Firestar, he was awesome, a hero, I wanted to be just like him and save a clan and the forest.

"Nonsense there are no clans and definitely no cat called Firestar, kittypets don't survive when the go in the forest, " King spat at us

"Now go and sleep or unless you -"he yelled at us, we didn't hear the last of what he had said since we had bounded off. All I wanted to do is to go to the forest.

I woke up grumpy again, cursing everything and everyone. Our clan is stupid around this time they split up and live with their kin but we only live with our mother because our stupid father died, my parents had lots of other kits before us who died, by us I mean my brother Dustkit and I. Unlike Dustkit I'm strong and five moons soon we go to the Great Cat lake and reunited with our clan. Dustkit was always sick and it was just us too I didn't have any other brothers to play fight with I would never learn how. If I meet other cats my age, there's no way I'll be able to keep up! Mother ignores me probably because I'm not Dustkit, plain old Bramblekit, isn't important.  
I just want to leave this place and go back to the clans. There's little food here and next to nowhere to sleep. And the food we do find is terrible food, we eat things like seeds and grass. Cats should be hunting and looking after territory, munching and crunching on delicious fresh-kill. I bet other cats my age are enjoying such delicacies so why am I not.  
I know exactly why my mother doesn't care if I become useless to our clan, Dustkit is the only thing that occupies her mind. Not like I care, I can survive by myself I'm not a kit.  
I walked outside of the den and glared up and the sun. It was too bright and not hot enough to melt all this wet, slippery terrible snow. Which was just gloried water by this point. I found a moss ball and decided to use it for practice. I deserve to have some fun before Dustkit day begins.


	2. Snow

After resting, mother woke Tail and I up and made us continue on. The sun peeked over the outline of the ice, spreading a faint orange line across the ground. Unlike my brother I was not looking forward to leaving the ice, to leaving all that I'd known. The ice and snow was far better then mud whiskers which pop out of the ground. I wished with all my heart we could stay, but mother said that the ice would start to melt soon.

"Hey, Snow let's practice fighting in case we need to." Tail suggested, straying from the path to play with his tail.

"I don't know. Can we mother?" I asked looking up at my mother.

She flicked her tail dismissively and halted "Fine, I'll hunt and you play safely."

Tail pounced on me and started batting his paws on my back he wasn't using claws so I threw him off easily I batted his flanks. He went on his hind legs and roared then I heard the ice crack below our feet.

Tail and I both backed away. As the cracks in the ice spread, Tail began to run as did I. A giant fish appeared causing us both to shriek in horror, the fish flopped onto the ice blocking my view of Tail. The fish smashed the ice into pieces falling back into the water taking Tail with it. I looked down into the water, it was rippling and shimmering, returning me a reflection of myself.

I stared down into the water in worry, after a few heartbeats mother appeared with Tail in her jaws. She dropped him and murmured something I couldn't hear.

"Tail are you alright did that fish hurt you?" I asked scared what if it had hurt him badly and he would die like our older brother he died after the ice cracked and he was only a moon old.

Tail got to paws coughing and hacking violently"I'm fine just soaking wet," He said shaking his fur.

"It's too early for the ice to crack," She said, more to herself than to us "We move now and you learn how to swim."

I gulped I didn't want to swim if there were fish that big I wouldn't swim for all the fish in the water. Despite my internal refusal Night hopped into the water with Tail leaving me no choice but to follow them. We swam in the water until the sun sank into the sky and the moon brightened in the sky.

"We'll rest but tomorrow we will reach land." Night said tiredly, but determined

I didn't sleep well that night, I dreamt that I was swimming, choking on thick water. While Night was fighting the big fish and Tail was far away not doing anything. The fish killed Night and when I found Tail he hated me he hissed telling me I was dead I should go away and never come back. I stared at his back as he walked away on the ice, vanishing into the distance.

Despite my night terrors, I was the last to wake. Night and Tail woke up early only catching a small fish to eat, I was almost six moons, but I didn't think that I could take care of myself and mother said white cats live alone with their mate and kits, not mothers and littermates. When we got to land I would have to look after myself and probably find a mate just so I wouldn't be alone. I sighed at my thoughts, fearing the distant future.

It took us half the day to get to the water where we would swim to the other side, the dark murky water reminded me of my dream and made me shudder. I brushed off any form of resemblance I saw, it was just a dream. No cat can predict the future.

"Tail you go first come on." Night snapped

" No, " he said angrily, glaring at our mother" I'm tired and hungry, but you're too lazy to get me food if I could catch a fish it would fill us up not leave us to starve! " he growled

" Fine Snow get in the water and I'll push you across." Night said

I did what she said, and got into the water. Night helped me swim across and I could see a foreign colour getting closer. Half-way there my dream came true, the fish returned and attacked Night, forcing her underwater. I was scared I began to swim by myself in a hurry trying to escape the fearsome beast. Once I had made it across I yowled to Tail

" Tail come over here quickly! " but he didn't move and he disappeared from my vision and was engulfed within fog.

Yet what I did see was I would never ever dream of wanting to, Night floated to the top of the water on her side. Her eyes glazed, fur slick and mouth slightly ajar.

I stared at her frozen in fear, paralysed once I had summoned the strength I ran with all my might my paws pounding into the snow. Night was dead and if I ever saw Tail again he would hate me. Why did this all happen? Why did it have to happen? Why?

Why?


	3. Luna

I yawned and got to my paws, it was another day. In our housefolk nest like every other day Yeti was already awake outside on the fence. Sometimes we would sit on fences and look at the big brown cat next door. The first time we saw him we thought it was some kind of weird black cat until Fluffy told us that some cats are born with brown fur. We didn't know his name so we called him Grumps. I could hear Yeti taunting him and throwing rotten fruit at him, as I stepped outside.

I walked over to Yeti, he had jumped down from the fence and was now eating food out of a bowl one of our housefolk had left.

"So "he started "Are you okay with everything?"

I stared at him confused, unsure of what he meant "What do you mean?" I asked

He raised his head up at me, face filled with surprise at what I had said.

"Don't you know? Fluffy and King are having another litter of kits I would have thought they would tell you first. The new litters going to be born soon, they told everyone two moons ago."

I felt fury wash over me. My parents hadn't told me I was going to have siblings, they probably weren't going to until Fluffy gave birth. When I was born I was the only one I had no littermates and to make it even worse I was born a she-cat. My father would never say it out loud but everyone knew he has always wanted a tom to teach how to fight. Yeti was also looking forward to a tom, one he could play with. King had never heard of a litter with one cat he said that at average they would have two or three, four if they were lucky. I was unnatural in his eyes, I always had been and always would be.

As I headed back inside, I saw my mother her stomach was swollen and mentally clawed myself for being so stupid. I regained my composure and marched over to her and King

"Why didn't you tell me you were having kits?!" I spat in anger at them.

King jumped to his paws, hovering over me and growled "How do you know that? It's none of your business!"

"But it's Yeti's." I retorted at him.

Fluffy came between us "Luna I wanted to tell you, but King wouldn't let me. I understand you're angry, but these kits aren't a replacement for you. We just wanted more kits. When you were born you had a brother but he was held too long by a housefolk kit and died because he couldn't get any 've had past litters who all died you were the first to survive. "She started crying, tears fell down her face and splattered onto the floor. King whipped around and stalked away paying us no attention.

That night I laid awake I felt a gaping hole inside me, whether that hole was guilt or emptiness I did not know. What I did know was that I wanted revenge for my brother, even though I did not know him that well he didn't deserve to die. But even if that housefolk was a cat I would have been too small to fight them.

The next day Fluffy gave birth to her kits, I hadn't been present for the birth but she had three kits. Two strong she-kits and a weak tom, at the time King was sure Loki would die so did the others but to everyone's surprise his sisters did, Mist and Raven. King would try his best to keep me away from Loki. He tried his hardest to make sure I would not interact with my brother in anyway wouldn't let me near. I was only allowed to see him once Fluffy had told King to stop.

Loki was a smoky grey that looked black but was not black. We had gotten along ever since we first met, we both disliked King. Both had the same fear of him and Loki was impatient to be strong enough to play with Yeti and I.

Once King learnt that Loki wouldn't grow up to be a miniature version of him he would be truly disappointed but I won't let him hurt Loki ever. Even If I get hurt myself in the process.


End file.
